Whiskey Lullaby ( PruHun )
by Elizabeth Diana
Summary: For years they've tried to forget, For years they've had regret.. Hiding whiskey on their breath..


AN:_** I know I should finish my other stories (I've written them already) but I really wanted to publish this ~~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>'She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette<em>**

**_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget '_**

He threw the thing closest to him and curled himself up as a ball.

_'It was too much..'_

_'Too freaking much..'_

It's been years since it happened. 3 years, he recalled.

Back then, both him end Elizaveta had always known their feelings for each other. But they never let the words 'I love you' escape their mouth, they thought it was only meant to be kept in the heart.

_And everything continued on perfectly.._

Not until that day, not until the day she went to him crying.

She put the letter to his hands and whispered an apology, going away as quickly as she could leaving him no chance to speak.

The day was so unforgettable, he remembered her tear-stained face.

_He remembered his promise to always be there when she cries.._

With hesitance, he opened the letter and sighed.

_He knew it wasn't anything good._

But he definitley wasn't expecting what he saw.

_**Dear Gilbert Beilschmidt,**_

_**I'm getting married.**_

_**- Elizaveta Hedervary**_

Marriage. That was too much for him, he was mad, but he had no right to ruin it. They weren't even in an official relationship.

'Bu**t damn it all..'**

_'Years passed after that, until they reached the present.'_

He did try to move on. But how ould he if he kept seeing her every single time? If he kept blaming himself for being unable to ask her why?

_He had enough. He couldn't let_ go...

_**'**_**_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_**

**_And finally drank away her memory'_**

He took the gun and sighed. He had no choice, he soon lost consciousness after he pulled the trigger.

_**'**_**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_**

**_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_**

**_We found him with his face down in the pillow_**

**_With a note that said I'll love her till I die'_**

Ludwig opened Gilbert's room, he hadn't been downstairs for a while and he wasn't even making any noises.

"Gil.." he rushed to him and shook him hard.

_He knew he wasn't going to wake up, but he had to try, he was his only family left._

He shook him harder until he noticed a note that fell from his hands.

He opened it and was almost put to tears.

_**'Elizaveta, I love you until I die, I promise.'**_

_**-Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

He knew he really loved her, she was the only girl who Gilbert really loved.

He sat on the sofa and took the telephone. He contacted the number at Roderich's house and waited.

Soon, the phone rang and Elizaveta answered.

"Yes?"

"Elizaveta, is this you?"

"Ludwig? Yes it's me, what are you calling for?"

"Elizaveta, it's uh.. Gilbert, he committed suicide."

The line went dead immediatley after he heard her drop the phone.

She fell down at the floor the moment she had let go of the phone.

_She felt tears stream down her face_

_And memories go back to her mind.._

"Elizaveta, what happened?"

"Roderich, it's Gil.. suicide.. I.. " She couldn't finish her full sentence. Just broken words which she hoped had made sense.

His eyes widened at what she said. Gil, suicide? he never thought it was possible for a person such as him to commit suicide.

Sure, they were rivals, but he did care for him.

What kind of problem was big enough to bring him down?

_**'**_**_And when we buried him beneath the willow_**

**_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby..'_**

**_'The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_**

**_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath'_**

Everybody knew it was Elizaveta who rejected him. They all knew she hurt him, but they never directly blamed her for it.

Yet, a few rumors were created.

_If only they knew..._

If only they knew how much she blamed herself.

She could've stopped Roderich instead, she could've stopped everything.

_If she knew Gilbert was going to get hurt, then why did she even agree on the marriage?!_

But in this situation, everything is now just regret. There was nothing that could be changed, nothing could be taken back.

Even if the world was turned, it was her fault. She knew it, and she hated herself for it.

A couple more years had passed, and she had been unable to move on.

_**'**_**_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time _**

**_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_**

**_Until the night..'_**

She took the gun and thought for a while.

_The best way was to end.._

_**'**_**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_**

**_And finally drank away his memory_**

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_**

**_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees'_**

_Everything turned black._

Roderich opened the door to her room. It had been lunch time and she wasn't out of her room yet.

_**'**_**_We found her with her face down in the pillow_**

**_Clinging to his picture for dear life'_**

There he saw her lifeless body with her face on the pillow, her hands dangling to the side with a picture of Gil hanging from her loose grip.

Roderich's tears almost fell down, but he wiped them away and smiled softly. They really had loved each other, so much...

_**'We laid her next to him beneath the willow**_

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby...'**_

_**La la**_

_**la la la**_

_**lala...**_

_**-End-**_


End file.
